Woollen Booties
by Kontradiction
Summary: If anyone dosen't remember, this is a 1X2 Preggy fic in which Duo gets pregnant thanks to the Feministic fanfic writing fairy godmother. CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED!!!!!!!!!
1. RESPECT

Woollen Booties By K-Chan  
  
~Disclaimer~ Ak! I have to repost this chapter. Damn You FF.net! I don't own Gundam wing; I don't own fairy godmothers or Cinderella. I don't own this planet. I don't own anything you get it? Right? Oh, but I do own this story ; P  
  
~Warnings~ This story contains Yaio, which means it has GAY people. Heero and Duos baby didn't come from the stork; it comes from a lemon. The lemon is in the first chapter. There will also be language, a bit of violence, weirdness, heartaches and head aches (for this author anyway). *Shrugs* If you can handle a lemon you can probably handle anything else that pops up.  
  
~ Author's notes ~ To Braided Baby, Lenni Bear, POAS and Dria, love you guys. Um.*laughs* I started writing this on a note pad to cheer up Dria. It was supposed to be short. *Blushes* It's kinda gotten out of hand and is now really long (but good, hopefully). So as always, this one's for you Dria-chan. This came up a lot in the reviews I got, so I'll take this opportunity to say 'THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT - THERE AERE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.' Ah, okay with that off my chest I'd also like to apologise for taking so long to get the next chapter up. It's coming. slowly but surely, it's coming.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The very feministic fanfic writer threw herself into her armchair. All men are scum. She thought angrily. SCUM!!!! First she wakes up with her rags (1) then she walks in on her sleazy boyfriend Damien sleeping with that skanky hoe from down the street. And if that wasn't bad enough, some ugly, fat guy had grabbed her ass in the shopping mall and suggested they go somewhere more private. He was quickly rushed to hospital; hopefully no charges would be pressed. I know it was only ten O'clock in the morning but she really didn't feel like being put in jail for murder one. So that ruled out going outdoors as the next masculine thing to walk past would be quickly torn limb from limb (and not in a good way). She got up and plugged her VCR into her 'Magic Mirror' I wonder what my charge is doing right now? Taking a sip from her glass of Port, she picked up the mirrors' remote control.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Duo stepped into their ensuite's shower. He couldn't help but wonder why people made them in the first place. The ensuites I mean, not the showers. He spotted Heero's vanilla (2) scented shampoo and conditioner. He knew he shouldn't, but it was just this once. So, for the third time this week Duo used Heero's shampoo and conditioner.  
  
All of it. He turned on the small radio that sat on the hand basin and smiled as his favourite song came on. "Ooh! What you want, baby I got it! What you need, you know I got it!" He sung along happily, swinging his hips and using the scrubbing brush for a microphone. "All I'm ask'n, in return honey, is for a little respect, when you come home. Just a little bit, just a little bit. Yeah baby, when you get home!"  
  
Heero suddenly stopped typing on his laptop and looked towards the ensuite, as the noise coming from the open door caught his attention. "I aint gonna do you wrong. Where're you goin'? I aint gonna do you wrong. I don't wanna. All I'm ask'n is for a little respect, when you come home. Just a little bit, just a little bit. Yeah baby, when you get home!" It seemed his Koi was having fun with out him. Heero smirked. He'd better go teach that sexy little American a lesson in manners.  
  
Duo smiled, still swaying his hips and pointed at Heero when he entered the bathroom. "Oooh your kisses, sweeter than honey. But guess what, so is my money! All I want you to do for me is to give it to me when you get home. Yeah baby, whip it to me!" Heero smirked at the images that sprung to mind. "R. E. S. P. E. C. T! Find out what it means to me! R. E. S. P. E. C. T! Take out T. C. T! Owwww!!!" Still smirking Heero lunged forwed and pinned the wet boy against the cold tiles, not caring that his hair and clothes were getting saturated. "Hi Hee-baby! Whacha doing?" Smiled Duo. "I was writing a mission report." He replied. "But I got distracted." Duo looked hopeful. "Oh, and what are you going to do now?" "Hn." Heeros smirk widened (if that was possible) and he licked up a drop of water that was sitting on the tip of the Americans nose. "I think you already know the answer to that question." He murmured.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The feministic fanfic writer pressed the record button to the VCR. Okay! She knew it was very perverted to tape her Charge having sex with his boyfriend. But hey, she was a hentai! Besides she and her best friend really liked gay porn. Lee had a major crush on Heero, she thought he was a professional porn star and was always looking for his poster in the sex shops. The feministic fanfic writer smirked, she'd 'forgotten' to tell her friend that her collection of porn was black-market. Then her scowl returned full-force and she nocked back the rest of her strawberry liquor, typical all the good guys just had to be gay  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Duo giggled and wrapped his arms around Heero. "Hmm, I'm not too sure. I'm gonna need a demonstration." He murmured. "Hn, how about this?" Smirked Heero leaning in to deliver a heated kiss. "Or this?" His hand began exploring Duos slippery body. Tracing patens on his chest with a long finger. Heero nibbled at his koi's ear. "What about this?" He breathed letting his hand slide lower, causing Duo to whimper. "So? What do you say?" Asked Heero biting and licking the panting Americans neck, his hand still very busy. "Heero. Stop trying to give me a hickie!" Gasped Duo, "It's kinda embarrassing trying to explain to Q how I bit my self shaving." Wings pilot drew back and rased an eyebrow. "More convincing? Hn, alright you asked for it!" Duos eyes widened as his boyfriend sunk gracefully to his knees, a strange but familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Er. Hee-baby, isn't it a little earl- ah!" It didn't seem like Heero was going to listen to him. Oh well. It was times like this he both hated and loved the Japanese pilot, when he just couldn't say no. It was when Heero acted like Duo was irresistible. His knees began to get weak, thanks to one fucking deep-throated, talented bastard named Heero Yuy. His legs were spread and his hands were tangled Heeros sopping hair when he felt something invade him. "Ah-shit Heero.oh- shit-oh.Oh!" Another finger joined in and began to stretch him open. It felt good, it always did, but Duo wasn't certain that now was the best time. It was ten am and he'd only gotten out of bed half an hour ago, he'd probably end up getting all sweaty and smelly and have to take another shower. Besides. He was kinda hungry. A third finger was added and Heero began to rub his inner wall. "Oh. Mmm!" Duo gave a deep moan, his eyes glazing over. On the other side of the world it was ten pm, he liked getting sweaty, smelly and having showers. Besides. He wasn't that hungry. Then Heero found what he'd been looking for. "AHHHHHH!!!! HEEROOOO!!!!" Cried Duo as he came. Greedily Heero swallowed his loves essence before standing and planting a deep kiss on trembling lips. "Convincing enough for you hai?" Duo stared at him through dazed violet eyes. Chuckling Heero kissed him again before pulling him gently to the shower floor. "Maybe after the war I should become a politician." He joked spreading his koi's legs. Reaching out he grabbed Duos strawberry scented shower gel.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The feministic Fanfic writer glared at the two boys. That's right Duo, go ahead and have sex. After all you're a male and all males are sluts! (3) It's in your nature to be a little whore. It's not like you have to worry about getting pregnant. A grin that suggested close kinship with the Grinch spread across her face. She wouldn't be a very good Fairy Godmother if she couldn't grant her charge a wish. Okay, So maybe Duo didn't actually ask to get pregnant verbally. But sex is used for procreation, right? And by having sex Duo was sub-consciously asking to breed. Reaching out Duo's Feministic fanfic writing Fairy Godmother pulled her wand out of the air (like from Cinderella). Sometimes she loved her job!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Duo carefully peeled away Heeros drenched tank top. "You're wearing too many clothes." He growled, delighted at what he found. He showed his appreciation with licks and kisses. Heero moaned and ground himself into his partner. It felt incredible but Duo was certain it would feel even better without that annoying layer of spandex getting in the way. Hooking his toes into the elastic waist Duo 'helped' Heero out of his pants. The haste this was done at causing several guns and an ABBA cassette (4) to fall from the spandex space. Grinning wickedly Duo slid his legs around Heeros hips. "Hurry up Koi, or I'll have to start without you!" He teased. "Duo!" Growled Heero menacingly as he entered the tight heat of his beautiful American. "Ah-Heero! Oh god! Oh-oh-Heero!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Feministic fanfic writing fairy godmother raised her wand, Grinch smile still evident and demonic Dorothy brows firmly fixed in place. "Aberra kedabra, bibbity bobbity boo! Grant this wish true, a babe upon these two. Happy laughter and woollen booties, a child they shall have. Pride and love they'll share, in the most rewarding gift of all. Aberra kedabera, bibbity bobbity BOO!!" She pointed the glowing wand at the magical mirror as the two cried out, reaching their climaxes.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Smiling Heero kissed the Americans cute little nose before burying his face in his wet hair, breathing in his sweet vanillary scent. Wait a minute! Vanilla? Heero drew back, not noticing when Duo slid out from under him. Because he had caught sight of his expensive-bought-yesterday-but-now-empty vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. "Duooooo!" He growled, cutting his eyes to the guilty thief, who had commandeered the only towel in the bathroom. "Ano Heero you promised to beat me if I used it again, but you'll have to catch me first!" With a laugh Duo bolted out the door. "DUO! Get your ass back here!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Feministic fanfic writing fairy Godmother gave a sinister chuckle. "Now males shall know the true inconvenience of being a woman." She pressed the stop button on the VCR and finished off her vodka on the rocks. "Damn, I kneed a cold shower!"  
  
I hope we all know what I'm talking about.  
  
K-Chan: BB's fault! Not once have I seen Vanilla scented Shampoo. Braided Baby: So? I like the idea of Heero smelling like vanilla. I wanna eat him up...GRRRR!!!!! K-Chan: *Sweat drop*  
  
No, I don't agree with the FFW's point of view, so no flames!  
  
(4) Teehee, couldn't help it, I just have an image of Heero destroying Oz bases in Wing while listening to 'Dancing Queen'!  
  
Well, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Just tell me! It's important! 


	2. Morning Sickness

Woollen Booties By K-Chan  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own Gundam wing; I don't own fairy godmothers. I don't own this planet. I don't own anything! You get it? Right? I do own this story ; P  
  
~Warnings~ Yaoi, 1X2, 3X4. Language, violence (eventually), weirdness, sap and angst. Although I lost all my reviews I'd like to say.  
  
Thank you to. Quichi: I'm glad you liked it. *The Feministic fanfic Writing Fairy Godmother holds up a banner that reads: 'I ROCK!! ( Hi Mom!)'* WacheyP87: I'm an Onna too! Isn't that great? We can all be onnas together! * The Feministic fanfic Writing Fairy Godmother scrawls across banner: 'All men are SCUM!'* Misty Yuy: Well since you asked so nicely. Marina: I live to serve, not sexually of course ^_^* Crying Phoenix: I'm flattered by your enthusiasm. Cobalt Princess: More is heading your way right now! Nemesis: You'll have to wait a while I'm afraid. This is going to be a full-blown story. All the Preggy fics I've read were too damn short! Tifa Leonhart: Yes, spread the word of K-Chan! And we'll do what we do every night, Try to take over the world! *Catches glimpse of K-Chan the Kaizer, Coming soon to a cinema near you* Kawaii Shinichan: This isn't a one shot! Heres the next chapter. Mnemosyne: Yes, I am good aren't I? *Basks in the light of her own perfection* Veve: thanks for your support, it really helps. Sapphire: I have lots up my sleave; this jumper is much too big. O.O* Dream Keeper: I'm writing more like you asked, happy? Joyeuse Femme en Pain D'epice: Congrats! You were my first reviewer! Thanks a million for taking a chance on an unreviewed fic! Unusual name by the way, does it mean something?  
  
=To Dria, whose motivational review compelled me to get off my ass and finish this chapter. *Flips Dria the bird* Who's the bitch now WHORE????=  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo shot out of bed and into the ensuite, burying his face in the toilet bowl and bringing up the remains of last nights midnight snack and dinner. "Duo?" Called Heero in shock. "Are you okay in there?" "It's okay." He called back. "I'm f-!" The American didn't get to finish as he began to vomit again. Heero left his laptop and entered the bathroom. "You're not okay." He said. "This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Duo. "I'm just feeling a little-" He threw up again. "under the weather." He finished weakly. Heero stared him. The braided pilot shrugged uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "It must be some thing I ate. That's the last time I eat Wufei's cooking!" Heero gently wiped Duos face with a damp washcloth. "Don't lie to me koi. This is the fifth morning in a row, there's something wrong with you." Duo pulled a face; he'd thought Heero was asleep. Damn that Perfect Solder and his light sleeping habits! He pulled away from his boyfriends helping hands. "I'm FINE! It's probably just the flue or something. Don't make such a big fuss over nothing. Jeez! I didn't know you were such a worry wart." He stood up and Heero studied him for several moments. "Very well." He said at last. "Breakfast should be ready, it's Quatres turn to cook today." He said a touch hopefully, taking Death Scythes pilot by the hand. If anything could make Duo feel better it was food. The two boys went down stairs to the dining room of their current safe house. "Hello Heero. Good morning Duo. I hope you're both hungry!" Chirped the little blond when they entered the room. In his head Heero smiled, food would definitely cheer up Duo. "I kind of went into a cooking frenzy." Blushed Quatre, glancing at Trowa out of the corner of his eye. (1) The table fairly groaned under the weight of all the plates stacked full of bacon, eggs, toast, crumpets, pancakes, fritters of some sort and sausages. There was even a jug full of what appeared to be home made iced coffee. Duo took one look at this, turned green, clapped a hand to his mouth and raced for the down stairs bathroom. Wufei looked up from his 'Women's Weekly' (2) and raised his eyebrows. "What is wrong with Maxwell?" "Is it my cooking?" Fretted Quatre. "I've never seen him turn down food before, no matter how bad it was." "..." Said Trowa patting the little Arabians hand in a calming gesture. Heero scowled. "I'm calling Sally."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The (Alcoholic) Feministic fanfic writing fairy godmother (3) sighed happily, it was that time of the month and somewhere in the world some deserving chauvinistic pig was experiencing severe stomach cramps. She swirled her glass as she watched the magic mirror. "This is pretty interesting." She mused, taking a sip from her Margarita. "I don't know why I didn't do this sooner!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sally Po looked down at her notes. "And when was the last time you had your- " She broke off and looked at Duo. "My what?" Asked the braided pilot. "Never mind." "Well, you're the Doctor. What's wrong with me?" He snapped, pacing the room impatiently. The blond sighed and tugged one of her plaits. "I don't know, if you were female I'd know. But it's physically impossible since you're male." Violet eyes blazed. "Well. What. Would. It. Be. If. I. Was. A. Girl?" He gritted out through clenched teeth. Sally rifled through her medical bag and produced a weird little plastic thing. "Here," She said handing it to Duo. "You have to pee in this part here." The boy stared at her for a moment to make sure she was serious. Then he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Fifteen minutes later Duo's voice drifted out the bathroom. "Hey Sally, what does it mean if it's changing colour?" Sally opened the door. "What colour is it?" Duo handed her the test. It was blue. Sally stared at him like he'd grown another head. "You're pregnant." Duo blinked. "Excuse me?" That hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Maybe 'It's just the flu.' Or 'nothing serious, just food poisoning. Did Wufei cook for you a couple nights ago?' Or even, 'Oh my God! You're going to die!' Not 'You're pregnant.' "This is a pregnancy test, it's positive. Which means you're going to have a baby." "B-But. That's impossible!" He shouted. "I know!" Exclaimed Sally. Luckily Duo was a Gundam pilot, a professional warrior, a being trained to react with suitable decorum in any situation, and at times like these he did the only thing he could do. "Duo?" Sally stared at the unconscious boy crumpled on the bathroom floor.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The (Alcoholic) Feministic Fanfic Writing Fairy Godmother let out a howl of mirth and toppled out her chair, a flailing leg narrowly missing the bottle of Black Sambuca set on the coffee table. "Priceless! *more laughter* Wait until the father finds out. *oxygen starved chuckles* I'm so glad I'm taping this!" She reached out blindly and, by some sixth sense, grasped the bottle. She took a big swig, shuddered and belched loudly.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Heero waited nervously down stairs with the other pilots, anxiously pacing back and forwards, back and forwards. "Would you sit down Yuy!" Snapper Wufei his annoyed back eyes following the boys progression across the room. Heero's only answer was a glare in the Chinese boys direction. Quatre sat next to Trowa on the couch, holding his hand for comfort. Wufei reclined in his armchair, calm by all appearances. Heero paused in his pacing when he heard the stairs creak. Sally entered the lounge room looking hesitant. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment Heero?" Holding himself back from pulling his gun on the woman and demanding to know what was wrong with his Duo, Heero walked calmly out of the lounge, through the hall and into the dining room. He closed the door after Sally. "What is wrong with Duo?" He asked turning to face the blond. Sally hesitated. "He's pregnant." Heero stared at her. "Come again?" "He's pregnant." The Japanese pilot shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand." Sally gave an exasperated sigh. "You know; preggers. One in the oven. With child. Knocked up." "How is that possible? I was led to believe that only women could become pregnant. Was J in erring when he trained me?" Sally sat down in one of the dining room chairs. "No, J was right. I'm sure how it could have possibly happened. I take it that you can vouch for the fact that Duo really is male?" Heero tried to keep his face stony but a faint colouring tinged his high cheekbones. "Yes, he is definitely a male. I would have noticed otherwise." The blond rubbed at her eyes wearily. "Then I have no idea. Whatever it is, it's a medical breakthrough." Finally it sunk in. Heero's eyes got a wide as saucers. "Duo's going to have a baby?" The perfect solder yelled. "I'm going to be a father?" Sally nearly fell of her chair in surprise, up to this point Heero seemed to be taking the news quite calmly. "Duo? Is he all right?" "He's fine. He just fainted when we found out. Heero?" Sally was left blinking in the dining room as Heero disappeared up the stairs. She sighed and rubbed at the pounding in her temples; she really had to stop hanging around with these guys, it was just getting too weird.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The bed room opened without a creak and the perfect solder slipped into the room he shared with Duo, using stealth usually reserved for infiltrating Oz bases and assassinations. Duo was asleep in their bed. Heero paused to take in the view. Smooth creamy skin, lips slightly parted, silky bangs falling across closed lids. He was beautiful. Heero slowly, carefully sat on the bed and lay his palm on his Koi's chest, feeling the calm 'bu-bum' of his heart. After a slight hesitation the hand headed south to rest on the familiar flat abdomen. Could there really be a tiny life growing in there somewhere? A piece of Duo and himself melded together forever; creating another living, breathing human being? He could barely believe it. Was this meant to be a blessing or a curse? Heero stayed like that for some time, pondering the impossible that had suddenly become possible. Then he gave a small smile, brushed the bangs from Duo's face and kissed his forehead. "No matter what I'll love you. always and forever. Au shitairu Duo Maxwell." Quietly he got up and left the room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The (Alcoholic) Feministic Fanfic Writing Fairy Godmother sniffled pathetically. "Aw, there so cute." She trailed off for a moment, looking as though she were trying to figure out the meaning of life. Then she scowled. "Hey! They're supposed to be suffering!" Sighing she reached for her Bloody Mary. "Oh well, this is still good."  
  
Heh heh heh! Bad K-Chan! *slaps wrist* Wufei: The dishonour! Die evil wench!!! *draws his Kitana* K-chan: Eep!!! *Runs and hides behind Sally* *sigh* I have to cut and paste this now, it's too damn long!  
  
Yes, I know this was just as short as the first chapter. But I wanted to get this up (I'm never writing another fic in a note book ever again; I hate copying!) 


End file.
